


untitled junenep fic

by sunlightCatcher



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, Ladystuck 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightCatcher/pseuds/sunlightCatcher
Summary: June Egbert and Nepeta Leijon go on an ice-cream date.For Tumblr user saturniidae-served-cold, for Ladystuck 2020.
Relationships: June Egbert/Nepeta Leijon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	untitled junenep fic

**== > June: Get dressed.**

Gosh it's hard to develop a sense of female fashion.

It seems like everyone you know got to find their personal style as teens, when it was perfectly acceptable to be incompetent at gender. And then there's you, June Egbert, an adult woman whose only understanding of fashion consists of things Rose told you were cool when you were fourteen. Which was nice of her and all, but you're not fourteen and you're also not Rose. 

You want to look nice. You only made it official with Nepeta last week; it would suck to seem uncool. Your phone buzzes, but you're so engrossed in your dilemma that you don't notice it. What would Rose wear? What would Jade wear? What would Terezi wear? 

Your phone buzzes again. You really should start answering your texts. 

AC: :33 < june!   
AC: :33 < im super excited to see you later XDD   
EB: i'm excited too! i've never actually been on a real date before.   
EB: is that weird?   
AC: :33 < not at all   
AC: :33 < its purretty normal especially for not straight people   
AC: :33 < it just means i n33d to make this one extra special   
AC: :33 < youre ok to get there right?   
EB: yeah, my uber is coming soon.   
AC: :33 < ok then, see you soon babe! <33   
EB: <33   


You decide to just say fuck it. You put on your favourite jeans and a cute top you bought that time Roxy took you shopping. If you look bad, you look bad. What's anyone going to do, get mad at you about it? It's clothes. 

You look in the mirror one last time. Tuck your hair behind your ears. Put it back where it was. Push your glasses up. Holy shit, you actually have butterflies in your stomach. Your phone buzzes again, telling you that your Uber driver is here. It's time to go on your first ever actual date. 

**== > June: Arrive at your date.**

You thank your Uber driver and promise to rate her 5 stars. The ice-cream place is pretty much how Nepeta described it, with tacky decorations on the walls. One of those classic Live, Laugh, Love signs that is so cliche as to almost be endearing. And speaking of endearing, Nepeta herself is seated at one of the tables. She looks up from her phone and waves to you. 

"June!" she calls, and you wave back and slip into the seat across from her. "Did you get a haircut? It looks so good." 

You smile and run your hand through your freshly cut hair. "Yeah, it was getting a bit long. I think I'll keep the stereotypical bi haircut for now."

"Trying to jank my style, Juney?" 

You can't help but giggle at that. You spent about an hour trying to, as she puts it, jank the style of every cool girl you know, and you accidentally nailed it by just wearing what you felt comfortable in. Truly an epic gamer moment on your part. "I would never. Pure coincidence." 

"What flavour do you want?" Nepeta asks. 

You get slam-dunked out of your internal thoughts and back into the ice-cream shop. "Huh? Oh, uh, mango. Sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment there." 

Nepeta gives you a discerning look. "You don't have to be nervous, you know," she says. "I don't bite. And you also don't have to worry about impressing me or anything. I already think you're super cool and I like hanging out with you." 

You smile. "Jeez, was it that obvious?" 

She nods. "You're not exactly subtle, sorry. Hey, I'll be right back with the ice-cream. Mango for you, and I think I'll get mint. It's a classic." 

Nepeta gets up and goes to order. You take the opportunity to check your messages. Rose and Terezi are, naturally, dying for the deets. 

TT: How is it going down there?   
EB: great, she's just ordering for us. i think i really like her.   
TT: I'm happy for you, June. Now get back to your hot date.  


GC: JUN3 1 4M LOS1ING MY FUCK1NG M1ND.   
GC: YOU N33D TO UPD4T3 M3 R1GHT NOW.   
EB: she said i'm super cool and she likes hanging out with me and that made all of my organs turn into butterflies. are you happy?   
GC: D3L1GHT3D.   


When Nepeta returns, she gives you the mango gelato and begins eating her own mint ice-cream. There's a comfortable silence while you just enjoy each other's company, punctuated by the music playing in the shop. It's one of your favourite songs right now, and you mouth along with the words to yourself idly. 

"You like this song?" Nepeta asks. 

"Yeah, it's a banger," you reply. "Fuck, I think I was, like, fifteen when this came out. It's aged well." 

"Not to expose myself, but I remember this song because of Warrior Cats fandom in middle school," says Nepeta. "You can ask Terezi, she'll tell you. We used to stay up and roleplay on school nights. This song owned." 

"Warrior Cats fandom?" you repeat, because that's just so on-brand for her it's funny. "Also it still owns." 

Nepeta wipes ice-cream off her cheek with a napkin. Gosh, she's so cute. But cute in, like, a 'could kick your ass despite being half a foot shorter than you' kind of way. "You're right. Anyway, that was how I realised I like girls. What's your story?" 

You think for a second. "I just thought I was a really committed ally for my entire teenage years. The universe had to really go out of its way for me to get it. Like, I would look at girls and wonder if I wanted to be them or be with them and it turned out, both actually." 

You realize that Nepeta is looking at you very intently. "What is it?" you ask. "Shit, do I have ice-cream on my face? How long has it been there?" 

"No," she says. "I just really want to kiss you." 

You can literally feel your face heating up as you blush. Nepeta leans over the table, takes your face in her hands and kisses you right on the lips. It's soft and gentle (she knows you like to take it slow), and when it's over you stare into each other's eyes. It's an eternal moment of Sapphic happiness, now etched in your memory forever. 

**== > June: Vibe. **

When you get home, you open up Spotify and play the song you heard in the ice-cream place. You jam out in your room for an inordinate amount of time, all the while wondering if you should text Nepeta. You don't have to worry about that, though, because she texts you first. 

AC: :33 < hey juney! thanks for a great time! <33   
JOHN: i should be thanking you, haha.   
JOHN: next time I'll take you out, ok?   
AC: :33 < i look forward to it!   
AC: :33 < just tell me when   
AC: :33 < i really like you june   
JOHN: i really like you too, nepeta.  


**Author's Note:**

> happy 4/13!


End file.
